


Self-Retracting Charm

by crochetaway



Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetaway/pseuds/crochetaway
Summary: Hermione helps George out in his workshop with a tricky Self-Retracting Charm.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/George Weasley
Series: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833604
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Self-Retracting Charm

**Author's Note:**

> **Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 Fest! This is for my N5 square which was the prompt: Extendable Ear.**
> 
> **No beta, just Grammarly. If you love this (or hate it) please let me know about in a review! Find me on Tumblr at crochetawayhpff.**

* * *

“Ouch! What the hell?” Hermione shouted as the Extendable Ear she was looking at snapped back at her and hit her thigh. It was a new prototype that George was working on. She knew that it wasn’t ready to be sold yet, but hadn’t been told the reason _why_ it wasn’t ready. It seemed she’d found it.

“Godric, are you alright?” George asked, hurrying across the workshop.

“Yes, I think I’ll be fine,” Hermione said as she lifted her skirt to look at the bruise.

George tsked and grabbed her around the waist, lifting to sit her on the worktable. With gentle hands, he pushed her skirt up until the red mark from the Self-Retracting Extendable Ear was showing.

“Ouch, Granger,” he muttered, sliding his thumb softly over the mark. “That’s going to bruise.”

“It’s alright,” Hermione smiled up at him. “But the Self-Retracting charm needs work on these.”

“I told you they weren’t ready yet,” he murmured, his eyes still on the bruise and the wide expanse of skin showing with her skirt pushed up around her bum. He licked his bottom lip and Hermione gasped when he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the mark.

“Feel better?” he asked, his head still bent down, but his eyes on hers.

“Maybe a little higher?” Hermione suggested. She wiggled her hips and yanked her skirt above them.

“I can do higher.” He helped her sit on the edge of the table and Summoned a stool with his wand. The wand clattered to the floor as he settled on the stool and draped her legs over his shoulders.

Hermione leaned back, pressing her fingers into the worktop as his breath ghosted along the edges of her knickers. She bit her lip when his fingers pushed her knickers aside, holding her breath as his lips kissed her folds.

“George,” she sighed when his tongue came into play. The feeling he was causing had all her stress draining from her limbs. He knew just the way to touch her to drive her wild. It wasn’t long before she was in the throes of her climax, her head tossed back and her body heaving as her cunt clenched around George’s fingers.

“You’re beautiful like this.” He leaned over her and kissed her. She looped her arms around his shoulders and he pulled her upright. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist. When she realized he still had his cock tucked away, she made quick work of his belt and trousers, pulling it free. George hissed against her neck when she wrapped her hands around him.

He lifted her then and carried her through the workshop to the sofa that he sometimes slept on when he was working late. He dropped down, with Hermione on his lap. She kissed him, slipping her tongue in his mouth as he pulled her hips toward him. With a bit of maneuvering, he found his way inside and they both sighed as she sank down his length.

He yanked down her blouse as she rode him. One hand on her hip, the other gripped her breast where it thumbed her nipple into a point. She watched as he bent his gingery head to her breast and cried out when he sucked her nipple into his mouth. Her movements began to falter as she approached orgasm again.

She cursed and he gripped both hips, helping her along as he flexed his hips beneath her. Moments later, she came, crying out for him and he followed along behind her. Collapsing on top of him, she panted, trying to catch her breath.

After long moments, he spoke again. “So any ideas on that Self-Retracting Charm?”

Hermione chuckled. “I might have a couple.”

**_~Fin~_ **


End file.
